


''GOOD BYE 2 MY FOREVER"

by MalecTrash2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecTrash2017/pseuds/MalecTrash2017
Summary: It's their 2 year Anniaversay of saying their First "I LOVE YOU" at the steps.Both boys had secret plans for their special date.Alec was going to become immortal thanks to clary.Magnus was working on popping the big question in paris.They Fight & Break Up .Magnus has gone.Alec gets Attacked by Rouge Vampires for pay back from Camille's old gang.Alec light wood died .But months later Gidon Loss wakes up to a new immortal life .Andrew and lorenoz are secretly dating .robert is remarriedmaryse is with lukeshes de ruined.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe 
> 
> don't copy from this site. 
> 
> # saveshadowhunters #savemalec
> 
> #blacklivesmatters

''Has he come too at all Raphael ? Has he said anything about what happened ?. We went over to the loft to ask magnus what had happened but we couldn't get any answer from him. and we couldn't get passed the wards.''

" No He hasn't really talked about it. But at least he is drinking the blood that you are giving him that I have been leaving by the bed for him. When he is ready to talk I will call you both. And should I hear from magnus then I will let him know what has happened to his boyfriend. and that you are wanting to talk to him. Now if you could both go as everyone will be waking up soon.'' 

''I will be back in three days with some more blood for him.''

Raphael watched the shadow hunter leave and only after hearing the front door close did he turn around and walk back to the room that had the new vampire staying in. Alec had been listening to his brother talking. It hurt to not call out for him but he just couldn't let him see him like he is now. So he just listened to his voice each time as he laid in the bed wrapped up in the blankets that were hiding his new horrible body.

Raphael opened the door and walked inside the room quickly as he had been holding his breath so that he couldn't smell the angel blood. But he had been waiting for the new blood. Alec had his hand already out to take it. but he had his eyes closed so that he couldn't see the colour or that his arms were bare now. So he just grabbed the plastic cup and took the lid off and quickly swallowed it down and then gave the empty cup back to the man so that he could wash it out and get rid of the the smell from the other vampires that lived here in the building. Alec knew that he couldn't stay here much longer. He was keeping some hope that he could go back to his love after he has some time to cool off and had some time to think it through. As Raphael watched the young swallow the cup liquid with his eyes closed he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. thinking back to that night that he had come across his body on the ground his clothes ripped off him and bites every where and especially on his right side of his neck. The attack had been brutal he had no chance to survive it. And just as he reached down to pick him up to carry back to the same Institute that he had carried some one else years ago. He noticed that there was some remains of blood on his lips. Seeing that he suddenly knew what this attack was all about. It was a personal attack a payback and it was done with rogue vampires. Because no one in his clan would be stupid enough to attack the head of the New York Institute that was a Lightwood and who was in a relationship with Magnus Bane who happened to be the prince of hell. This outcome was going to cause a War between the shadow world.

''Alec I'm really sorry for what has happened to you with the break up and the horrible attack . But you can't stay here any longer than you need. once you are strong enough and have enough of your brother's blood in your system I want you to go. As I can't let it get out that I have a Light wood in my home. Because this will start a war between our worlds. when the word gets out that you are a Vampire''

'' That is alright Raphael I am hoping that I will be back at the loft once he's cooled down. I mean if I had been given the chance to explain what I had been planning to begin with the surprise for him. Then this would have never happen to me as I wouldn't been walking back to the Institute without being under glamour. Usually mags would open me a portal every morning if I stayed overnight.''

'' What if he doesn't forgive you. I mean you will never be able to step back into the Institute again?''

'' Well then I guess I will have live somewhere else till we can work it out between us. But thank you for all your help. You didn't have to save me. Being who I am but I will leave here in 3 days after I have had the blood''

''I think that you should be ready for the possibility that he could never forgive you . I don't mean to be so cruel to you. but I know his history of how he feels about any type of distrust and lies. You already had so much against you to begin with. being that you were a shadow hunter who was a lightwood. I found you three weeks ago don't you think that he wouldn't be looking for you by now Alec? and you heard that your brother had gone to the loft only to have no answer or no way to get into the loft.''

After a few silent heart breaking moments did Alec find his voice only to ask Raphael a question while trying to not show how hurt he was at those words.

'' Would you possibility have any paper and a pen for me to borrow please?'' 

'' I will go and have a look for you! But firstly please believe me when I say that I am terribly sorry for what has happen. I know that your heart was in the right place and thank you for wanting to give him a chance at a happy forever.'' 

Alec watched him leave the room. After taking a few deep breaths to get his emotions under control he decided that he could take a shower. So he moved to grab the sheets back of his body and slowly climbed out the bed as he hadn't really moved around much over the weeks that he had been in this room . He carefully stumbled into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door and started to undress which wasn't much only a long sleeved top and a pair of boxer shorts.

He stripped down and climbed under the hot water. Once the hot water had touched his skin and with the sound of the rushing water did he finally let the tears fall for the lose of his life and family but especially his chance at a happy forever with his soul mate.

He had so many plans for him and magnus such as marriage & children and just being happy and together every day. But now he had nothing to look forward too it was all gone in just one second. With all this running through his mind all at once. His legs finally gave in and he fell to the bottom of the shower.

As he sat there on the floor sobbing he realized that he would move away from his old life as he had nothing to stay for now. So when he was strong enough to be able to survive this new and lonely existence he would leave town as he knows that it would be too unbearable to be in contact with his sister and brother from the side lines and he would never be alright knowing that his magnus was moving on with someone else. 

Raphael heard him so he just put the paper and the pen near the closed bedroom door and he decided to that maybe he should go and use the spare key that he has had for many years to just check in with his father/friend. He wanted to know what had gone so wrong between them as he knew what magnus had planned for the special day next month. He had even been with magnus on the night that he bought the Ring for his Alexander months ago. He Got there rather quickly and used his key to unlock the door and opened the front door and was shocked to the core to see that the loft was completely empty after shutting the door. he thought maybe magnus was just having one of his clean outs so he went into his bedroom to have a look at his famous wardrobe which was also empty. So he turned back around and headed back to the empty lounge room that suddenly had sitting in the middle a brown cardboard box with clothes and weapons that he knew could only be the fellow shadow hunters. So he picked up and walked out the loft closing the door behind. As he walked down the street he never looked back.

Alec dried off and got dressed into the clothes that had been dropped off by his brother for him last week. He also went to the door as he had heard Raphael stop near the door when he was in the shower. So he knew that the paper would be at the door for him. So he went and picked it up and went to sit down and started to write the good bye letters to his family and magnus.

To My Dearest Sister,

Thank you for being there for me when I didn't know that I had someone in my corner. I have always been in awe of you! 

At how you are so independent and I am so very proud of you even when you were little nothing and no one would get in your way no matter what!!

I know that you will be fine and I do trust Simon completely to take care of you and should he loves you and he's a great guy . 

I know that I lost my position as head of the Institute so I am passing it on to you in this letter as I will leaving town once I am strong enough as I don't have any reason to be here anymore I am dead to you.

Once it gets out to the clave that I am a vampire now. Please don't ask me to stay as I just be around my old life as it hurts to much. please forgive me for not giving you the chance to say good bye in person but I just can't see them ever again. I am sorry for being selfish for doing this to you all.

But I need to do this so that I say goodbye to my passed life and move on to my new life alone.

Don't try to find me just let me go. just promise me that you will all be careful out there.

I will always love you my little sister xx 

Goodbye.

I Alec lightwood head of the New York Institute formally Resign from the position and I hereby Submit Isabelle Lightwood to formally be The New head of The New York Institute from the date of my death. 

Sincerely Yours

Alexander Gidon Lightwood

Former Head of The New York Institute.

Dear Jace, 

Thank you for giving me the chance to walk in the sun still. Please don't try to find me just let me go!! Promise me that you will look after our sister and

younger brother they will need you.

Brother make sure that you tell clary every second of the day that you love her and please don't keep any secrets from her. 

Please be careful out there as I won't be there anymore watching your back.

Don't be mad at him! it wasn't his fault! I should have known better than to keep any secrets from him knowing his issues with people being dishonest to him over the years.

Sadly it was all me!! And Now I have broken the only good thing in my messed up life.

Please take care of mum and dad. And be there for max.

Thank you for being a great Parabatai to me but especially a great brother

I will always love you dear brother.

Goodbye 

Alec xx

Dearest max,

I love you little brother! I am so proud of you.

It has been my Honour to be by your side from day one I have watched you grow up.

You will make a brilliant shadow hunter. I know that any Institute would be in good and safe hands to have you around. 

When you are on any missions please take care and try to stay safe.

When you the day comes that you find your soul mate cherish them and the all the time that you have together.

All my love 

Alec xxx 

Dear Mum and Dad,

I will always love you both so very much! Yes even though we haven't had the best Relationship ever over the years I still love you both 

As you are both my parents after all!

I am sorry But I couldn't say goodbye in person to you both. As I didn't want to get either of you in any trouble with the clave as you have vampire as a son now .

Yes I did want to become immortal but not like this!

Thanks to some help I can still walk in the sun at least don't be mad at him. he wanted me to have some kind of normal for myself while I was on my own .

Don't come looking for me

Please just let him be so that he can move on from us.

Goodbye mum and dad

I love you

your son.

Alexander .xx 

Dear Clay,

I am sorry for the way that I treated you when we all first met. It was wrong of me! I wasn't happy with my life and I blamed you even though you had just showed up on our front door. 

I know that you don't blame me for your mother's death but I do blame myself because I let it in and I will always be sorry for that.

You have given my brother a reason to smile and really be happy and I am grateful to you for that.

when the times come please say yes to him.

And you would make a great Parabatai match with izzy.

Lastly thank you for introducing me to my soul mate. Even though it might not work out for us now. 

I will never regret taking that jump of the edge that day so thank you for that.

I am sad that I never got to put your beautiful rune on my heart.

Goodbye Clary Light wood.

To My Dearest Magnus, 

Do I even have the right to call you that anymore? If you are actually reading this then I AM SORRY!

I know that you will never believe me but I was never going to take your life from you!.

I was doing some research for myself as I was going to tell you that I had chosen forever with you.

I hadn't really worked out the how's. So I was talking to anyone in shadow world that could help me with any good advice.

But in the end it was your own Biscuit that came to my Aid with a beautiful immortally rune that I was going to be wearing for our special night next month.

I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this. going behind your back. But how else was going to make this come true for us and give you this. Because when ever I tried to bring it up it always caused a fight between us or you would just shut me down. So I did the only thing that I could.

You probability don't even care but I had no chance. They had me before I even knew what was happening to me. Just as I was closing my eyes I felt it on my lips and I heard words being said in my ear '' PAYBACK'

By the time that you decide to open this letter I will be gone from here.

Thank you for taking a chance on me and showing me what real love can be. Thank you for giving me my first kiss and many more.

Thank you for letting me fall in love with the real you and I do love you very much.

I would have loved to have seen the world with you many Times . Yes I would have sad at times when they all passed. But I can say that I would have been happier because I had forever with you.

Please take care of your self and tell chairman meow goodbye for me please. You have a beautiful heart so please let someone in again one day. Don't let me be the last person to see it and have the honour of knowing how it feels to be loved by you.

Goodbye 

Magnus 

Alexander Light wood -bane

After folding up all the letters into the envelopes and writing the names on the front. He placed them in the top draw and decided that he'd go for a walk to test out the blood. but if it didn't work out !

Then he'd be ok with that. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP FOR PEOPLE THAT HAVE METAL ISSUES!!
> 
> Alec is NOT Good PLACE !!!
> 
> but he has plenty of people that care...
> 
> Magnus has stepped down from the shadow world. 
> 
> TRUST ME !! THIS WILL HAVE A GOOD AND HAPPY OUTCOME !!  
> BUT IT WILL TAKE TIME xx

Jace had been walking around the town just trying to sort out his thoughts of how things could have gone so wrong for his brother so quickly. It was so heart breaking to think that his Parabatai will never be that again and that he will be alone walking the earth heart broken for centuries. They needed to let magnus know what has happened to his Alexander so he pulled out his phone and called Izzy to meet him at the loft as no one had been there yet as they had been busy with Alec and the cover story that he was really unwell. After a few rings she answered her phone.

'' Hey Izzy can you talk?''

'' How is he ? is he still?''

'' I didn't get to see as he still won't see anyone! but he is drinking the blood and that he's sleeping mostly. Izzy we need to meet somewhere and talk without anyone around that knows us! so that we can sort out a more refined plan that can be set up for our brother. I'm in the park.'' they both hung up at the same time.

Isabelle walked back over to the ops centre and got Andrew's attention to let him know that she was going out for lunch with her mother.

'' Andrew I am going out for a long lunch with my mother for few hours. Of course I will have my phone on at all times so should you need me for any thing just call me and I will come back early. I have already check all the mission updates for you.''

'' Yes of course.'' 

With that said she was leaving the Institute in good hands. And was heading for the park to meet up with her other brother.

Alec had been wandering around the streets for a few hours with no real destination in mind but of course he found himself standing on the corner of the street of the loft. As He stood there looking up to the loft he wondered what magnus was doing inside right now. He missed him so much!1 why couldn't he have just been honest and told him what he was planning for their special day. But it didn't matter now as they were over and it was time for him to start realising this. So he took one more longing look and he turned away from his old life and headed back down the street. He pulled up the hoodie top to cover his head and face as he didn't want to be noticed by anyone. But what he didn't know was that someone had just noticed him as he walked passed a coffee shop that was across the street from the Hospital.

Catarina was in the Coffee shop just sitting down with her lunch. When she looked up and saw him walk passed the window shop . She quickly noticed that he looked very different. He had a grey top on that was covering his dark head and face. He wasn't wearing any weapons or glamour for that matter. Even when he was was under any glamour you would still see the outlines of his weapon's holder if you really looked! As that was always attached to his thigh and that was missing. So she knew that something terribly was wrong with this whole picture. So quickly grabbing her muffin she was running out the door to follow Alec. She made sure to stay at some distance from him and after a few streets she finally realised what was wrong about this picture and it completely broke her heart as she watched him go into a building that was the home of Raphael's vampire clan suddenly it all made horrible sense to her. He wasn't a shadow hunter anymore he was no longer a child of the Angels. But had become a vampire somehow who happen to be a day lighter no doubt thanks to his family. After wiping away her tears at the shock of what she had just witnessed with her own eyes. She suddenly had a few calls to make starting with calling in at work for a family Emergency as it was to her.

Jace had been sitting on the bench in the park. keeping a look out for his sister to come. So he quickly spotted her coming down the path so he got and walked towards her meeting her half way.

'' Jace what's happened? and why couldn't you tell me over the phone? or come back to the office and why won't he see us?''

''Izzy all I know is that he's drinking my blood and I have this horrible feeling that he's going to leave us once he's well enough and today Raphael mentioned that he can't live there. So we need to get some thing sorted for our brother quickly. We have three days so lets go and get him some clothes and he will need money so I have been thinking that maybe we could set up a whole new bank Account under a different name and have it attached to our own accounts some how. because once it gets back to the clave then he will lose his job and wages.''

Her heart broke at hearing that she was going to have to say goodbye to her big brother in a few days.

''O'k lets go shopping for our brother then ! so he will need clothes and a new phone with our numbers already in the contacts and then we can go to the bank and set up a new bank account. So we need to work out a new name for him. He will need really good clothes so that he's looking really good for when magnus comes looking for his alexander again.''

With that they both walked out of the park and headed for the local stores to spend some money on Alec.

Cat had just hung up from work and now was going through her contacts to find Isabelle's number as she needed to know what had happened. Eventually she found it and and pressed the call button and waited for her to answer.

Jace was sorting thru jeans when he suddenly heard her sister's voice a few feet away so he just grabbed one colour each and headed for her to see who it was on the phone. he had just reached her when she was agreeing to meet in a coffee shop in a hour's time.

'' who was that Izzy? 

'' its was Catarina Loss she wants to meet us. so we need to finish up here and go and meet her in a bit. luckly we are nearly done any way. I want just want to go and buy him a few more things first. did you pick the smaller size in the jeans as they need to meld to his body.''

'' Yes I have the right size. so what is left to get here?''

'' Well he needs a few black things still such as a pair of leather jeans and a black suit jacket to go with the leather jeans that I have in mind for him. I think that they are on level three and we are currently on 5 so we need to go down. And then we can go But first lets go and put these all on the card.''

Alec opened the closed bedroom door and walked back into the room. He didn't see it at first glance as the hood was still over his head but when flick it back he spotted the box on the bed. He thought that it had come from jace at first look. But as he moved closer and could see his dark jumper. He suddenly knew that it was all his stuff from the loft. As he stumbled towards the bed he was starting to shake. He was hoping that inside the box was a letter or even just a simple note saying ''COME HOME" but instead it was just his clothes and weapons. Seeing this in front him made the last bit of complete hope that had been hanging onto disappear. He didn't know that he had picked up his Seraph blade and was walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He put the the weapon down near the bath and he started to take of his clothes and folded his clothes and placed on the toilet lid and then climbed into the bath tub . He picked up the blade and started cutting his skin . He didn't want to be here anymore.. So he just watched the red liquid flow down the white bath.

Catarina had been trying to get magnus by phone since he had seen Alec but each call went dead. As was getting really scared because the last time that she had spoken to them they were both very happy in love and getting all settle with their surprises for each other for next month. She had been working over time as some of the nursing staff was either sick or on holidays. As she walked to the planned meeting she thought about the questions that she was going to need to ask them. such as why no one called magnus or her before it was too late.

Jace and Isabelle were just sitting down at a table when Catarina walked into the coffee shop quickly looking around for a empty table but finding that they had already arrived and where seated. So she went and put in a order for her self as she had missed out earlier on. As she waited she turned around and saw that sitting near jace legs was a medium suitcase seeing that made her sadly realize that nothing was ever going to be the same for everyone involved. Once she was done here then she'd go and spend some time with her dear friend.

Jace was eating his burger and Izzy was currently on the phone to Andrew . while eating a chip.

''Hello Andrew How is everything any new issues? I'm just having some lunch and I will be back at 3pm''

'' Hello Isabelle yes it's all good here I promise that if I need you for anything then I will call you'' 

Catarina collected her drink and headed over to the table slightly nervous as she had always been with either magnus or Alec when she was around the shadow hunters. So this was her first time alone so she was making sure that her smile was being sincere from the start. As she was getting closer she noticed that jace was getting up to pull out the chair for her as she had a coffee in one and a muffin in the other one.

Isabelle put her phone away and looked up and smiled sincerely.

'' Hello Miss light wood thank you for meeting me! so quickly how are you both? And thank you mr light wood it's lovely sight for a lady to see that there are still some gentlemen around.''

'' Hello miss loss and please call us by our first names . we are not our parents. So I'm izzy and he's jace ''

'' Well then please call me Cat''.

After a few sips and bites for everyone .did they start to actually chat. Cat had decided to to explain why she was needing the meeting to begin with.

''As you can see I am in my work clothes and I have been for nearly four weeks as we are short staffed at the moment. So today when I was here for my lunch break I happen to see something that has shocked me to the core. I saw your brother walk passed here as I was so shocked at his strange appearance I followed him and saw him go into a building that normally he wouldn't do without either of you as back up being that it was vampire nest. now you can tell me to mind my own business! but considering that neither of you look like that you have had any sleep in a few days and jace you are slightly shaking. So what has happened because I have come to care deeply for your brother''

'' Cat you actually saw him in person? how did he look is he alright?''

'' What! haven't you seen him ?''

'' No we haven't he won't let us see him. The last time that I saw him was when he was leaving to go home and that was two weeks ago . And when we noticed a change in our connection. I just thought that they had decided to already use clary's gift earlier. so we decided to give them some alone time . But then a week ago we got a phone call from Raphael saying that we needed to go the hotel and to bring a bag of Alec's clothes as there had been a vampire attack on him and that he was in a bad way. we asked why we just couldn't bring him back to the Institute to be healed by the silent brothers. Raphael then told us that our brother had been forced into becoming a vampire as a payback from Camille old clan. So jace has been going every third day to give him blood so that he can walk in the sun at least. While I have been running the Institute while he's getting over the ( flu). Till we can work out a better reason as to why alec has died from anything other than a vampire attack.''

Cat couldn't believe what she was hearing.

''How did magnus take the news?. How come Raphael didn't call us for help when he found him?.''

Izzy didn't trust her voice so jace took over and told her.

'' He doesn't know as he had left town straight after they broke. We don't have the full story but all we know is that they fought and he kicked alec out of the loft with a chance to explain something. As he was coming back to us without and glamour. He was ambushed by a large group of rogue vampires. They had him to the ground before he even knew what hit him. And then forced some blood down his throat as he took his last breath. By the time we got to the hotel He was already gone from our world. Sadly his runes were already gone from his body . But we could see the bites starting to heal as Raphael had fed him some of his spare blood. Thankfully he was so out of it at the time!. So He didn't even know that we had been there. As for the case well he has to leave the hotel and quite possibility town when it gets back to the clave. So we have got him a suitcase of clothes and a new phone and a whole new bank account under a different name so that he can disappear. We have three days to get him sorted and now that he is strong enough to leave the room then we are really out of time.''

'' I am terribly sorry that this happened to your family. But I am sure that once they have both had some time apart and magnus finds out what has happened. he will take him back home''.

'' This time it was Izzy that spoke.

'' Cat I don't think so as Magnus bane has stepped down from his position as The High warlock of Brooklyn. He's walked away from the shadow world and as for my brother. He can never have any real justice for what had happen to him. Even though it was a personal attack from a vampire who had been involved with a warlock centuries ago. But to the clave sadly it's a simple case of a shadow hunter being killed by a bunch of down world. And we all know what that would cause and that is why he will leave here as he has nothing to stay for now.''

Suddenly Jace's phone went off as he lifted it from his back pocket. He saw that it was Raphael.

'' Shit it's Raphael''

'' hi what is it?''

'' Get here now . He's not good I just found him in the bath tub.''

'' please stay with him.'' 

'' Go! I will bring it with me. and just passed the shop there is a small alley way. use it to disappear and let him know that I am coming in when I get there. 

they both nodded and they were carefully running out the door. they got there in 15 seconds.

Raphael smelled it before he even reached the third level of the hotel thankfully everyone was out cold in their golden coffins. Alec was in a bad state as he had been bleeding for some time looking at his very pale skin colour. He had used one of his own weapons that was laying by his side in the tub. Raphael quickly started to ripped the bed sheets apart to make some thing that he could wrap around the two wrists to try and stop what blood was left. Just as he was trying to work out how to stop the bleeding from the lower area's. Jace was behind him suddenly. 

'' Izzy stop!! go and get cat we need her here now! Raphael help me lift him up and on the floor please.

Seconds later a portal opened in the room and Izzy walked thru it with cat behind her.

'' Jace can you carry him by your self?. If you can then do and follow me .Izzy it will stay open for you! so that you get all his stuff. Raphael thank you for saving him that night and now it's my turn.''

He didn't want her to see the bath room so he made her look in the bedroom as he went and washed the blood of the blade and then he put it carefully back into the box. As he was washing down all the rest of the blood down the drain in the bath. He could hear that Isabelle crying in the other room.

'' Izzy are you alright out there?''

After a few minutes she answered with a slight tremble in her voice.

'' Yea I just found some written letters for us. I guess we were to find them after.''

''Well I think I have all his stuff . Thank you Raphael for helping my brother and taking care of him for the week. please take care of your self.''

'' you too dear Isabelle''. 

And with that she walked through the portal carrying the brown cup board box that.

The portal closed behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina becomes the life saver and takes him under her care.
> 
> Cat puts him into a magical coma.
> 
> Everyone steps up to give blood.
> 
> Magnus is starting a new life. ( Trying)

Raphael had felt horrible for what he had just done. But he had to think about his own clan. Yes he was a new vampire but Alec wasn't from his clan. Sadly it was Camille's clan that had turned him. And because of that he would be alone. As most clan's won't allow any other vampires from other clan's live together. But if and when he leaves town. Raphael will make sure to keep a distant watch on him! just because of who he was to his dear friend. And because it was his fault that this last mishap happen all because of the box. He really did hope that he would make it as this would hurt Isabelle terribly to lose her big brother. And he just hoped and prayed that where ever magnus was at the moment that he was alive and not dead. Maybe after some time alone to heal a broken heart. He will call him and make contact. Raphael knew that he had many houses world wide so he could be anywhere.

Magnus hadn't taken anything with him when he walked away except chairmen meow. He had made sure to leave a note for the local charity store to come and collect everything in the Loft. All he can really remember is that he was thinking about needed some real warmth as he was cold when he opened the portal. So when he walked out the other side to his beach house in Beautiful and warm Honolulu. He was grateful for that at least. As he walked threw the house he flick his wrist all the dust was gone. Windows were opened cupboards filled with stock. The fridge was filled with food. And lastly his ward robe was full with all new clothes that looked nothing like the old him. He wasn't going to ever put his heart to risk again. So from now he would just stay away from any chance of meeting someone. He might go back there one day but only after some centuries have passed and they would all be dead. Thankfully no one knew about this property that he had so he was completely safe and sound and very alone.

When Cat had left the coffee shop she went straight home and magically made three more rooms one just for the blood treatments and the other one was for Alec to sleep in. And then opened a portal to the hotel gated entrance so that no one got a shock. And she just waited for either Isabelle or Jace to come for her. Seconds later she heard a horrid scream and she knew that it was not good. 

''Oh magnus ! what have you done my dear boy?''

Cat saw Izzy wiping at her eyes as she came running out the door frantically looking for her. So cat knew that it wasn't good for the young man that she had come to love.

'' Take my hand and think of him'' with that cat opened a portal and they walked straight into the room where she saw both Jace and Raphael trying to help Alec. Once they had walked through the portal and it had closed behind them. Not sure where to go Jace just stood there on the spot.

''Jace follow me please! I have set up three rooms. one just for his blood treatments. And he has a bed room that he will stay in and then one for anyone who needs to be near him at any time of course. So now I need to clean all his wounds and see what's going on with him with his mind so I need you to both leave for a bit please. But I do promise that once I have finished with it all then I will call you both back in here.''

'' when you say blood treatments what do you mean cat ?''

Just as cat was going to answer her. Izzy's phone went off. So Izzy quickly left the room to go and answer her call seeing that it was the Institute.

''Hello Andrew what's wrong?''

'' Sorry boss but you are wanted here now as you have The Clave waiting for you in the office as she had a meeting with your brother. I explain that he was away sick with the flu and that you had been covering for him. And that you were currently on your lunch with your mother. And that you were due back at 3pm. But she is not happy about waiting any longer. So could come back now please?''

''Yes I will be there shortly Andrew!''

'' Thank you I will let her know that your are on your way.''

Izzy hung up and walked back into the room to tell Jace about the Inquisitor being at the Institute for a meeting with Alec.

'' Isabelle I will open a portal for you just near the steps so that you be in sooner.''

'' Thank you Catarina I would be very grateful for that . she is not happy.''

Seconds later Izzy was walking through the ops centre heading straight to the office. After taking a few deep breaths she opened the closed office door.

'' Good Afternoon Inquisitor! I didn't know that we had a meeting planed for today?

'' No Miss Light wood we didn't but I wasn't here to see you was I. Now where Mr Lightwood? Even though this meeting wasn't a planed one. The head of The Institute has to be at all times.''

'' He's currently unwell so he has asked me to take over for the time being as he gets better. He hopes to be back in a week or so.''

''Miss Lightwood please don't take me as a fool! As I do get hourly updates during the day. So I know that the warlock has stepped down from his position and that he has left town. So I will give Mr Lightwood till the end the month and then I will expect a meeting with him. please pass it on to him. Now can you tell ops centre to open my portal back to Idris.''

'' Yes of course Inquisitor''

Izzy got up from the desk and walked out the office followed closely by the head of Idris.

'' Andrew would you mind getting a portal Back to Indris for The Inquisitor please?''

''Good day Miss Light wood make sure that he is given the new meeting time.''

And with that portal closed shut.

she just stood there in the middle of the ops centre trying to get her emotions under control about the fact that her brother was dead magnus was gone and that the clave already knew about halve of the horrible mess. Andrew could see that she wasn't doing so good. So he walked over to her and mention that they should go and have a meeting about any updates before his shift ended for the day. Just as they were headed down the hall way to the office clary return from her mission. she noticed that Izzy was acting strange! So she decided to follow too. As she got closer to the office her legs gave out on her thankfully Andrew caught her and picked her up while clary made sure that no one saw it. clary closed and locked it with a rune while he carried Izzy to the couch. Just as he was going to sit down in one of the chairs Izzy spoke.

''Andrew can you please a lock and sound proof runes on the door before you sit down.'' 

'' What I am about to tell you both has to stay in this room unless I say so please. As you both know Alec was planning to become immortal next month as a surprise for their anniversay so that he could stay with magnus. Well somehow magnus found out that Alec had been going behind his back about it. and sadly they have broken up. Alec didn't get a chance to do any explain anything as he was kicked out! And on his way back here. he was attacked by vampires that were Camille's old clan. They drained him and just as he was taking his last breath they fed him their blood and turn him as a payback to magnus. But he's not even here to find this out because he had stepped down from the shadow world and left town. Last week Jace felt something change in their bond but he just thought that maybe Alec had decided to bring it forward earlier. But then we got a call from Raphael as he found him and had taken to the hotel as it was already to late. So he has been sneaking off every third day to give him his blood for alec so that he could at least walk in the sun like simon does. Any way today he had a set back as he had found out that magnus had really closed the door on him. So he used his own blade and he slit his wrists and legs so that he would bleed out. He is currently at the house of Catarina Loss and will stay there till he's well and strong enough to be on his own. As he will have to leave town. because if he stays here out in the open then his death will cause a war between our worlds. Anyway I have a question to ask both of you ?'' 

They both answered at the same time. without even thinking about it.

''YES OF COURSE''.

'' Isabelle I have two weeks off so I can go and give blood every day to help my dear friend get better and stronger. where do we need to go. As I can go there after work?''

'' Actually Jace is donating some now but we will make a roster up once we get medical advice from cat on how much and how often we can give him our blood.''

Clary couldn't stop crying at hearing this about what had happen to Alec. not only was he no longer a shadow hunter .And he had lost his soul mate and now he was going to have to leave his family behind. And walk the earth for centuries alone.''

Seeing that clary was loosing her battle with her tears. Andrew got up and unlock the door and left the room and relocking so that the ladies could grieve in peace.

Andrew went to his computer screen and log in again to mark that he was still on call and then he went to Maddy to tell her that he was going on a coffee break and that he would be in the garden. And that both Izzy and clary were in a long meeting . He went to the kitchen and grab a coffee and headed for a quiet place to have some time to come to his own terms at loosing his best friend! who just happened to be his boss Too. If he was honest with himself he would say that he had even maybe fallen for him at the early stage of their friendship and if magnus bane hadn't been in the picture already then he would have followed threw with his deep feelings for the man. But now he very happy in love with a fellow warlock that only Alec knew about as they had wanted to keep it a secret as it was only a year old.

both clary and izzy were comforting each other as they talked about it .

'' Izzy did Alec tell you what caused the actual fight between them?''

''No today has been the first time that we have seen him in person as he wouldn't see us. So I don't know. You know I really think that he had been silently praying and hoping that magnus would just realize his mistake and suddenly appear and take him home again. But seeing that box with all his things in it from the loft made it all real that it was over for them. And It finally shattered to pieces what little hope that he was holding onto. Even though it would have been breaking the accords had I done it back then. But I really wish that I had killed her that time when I had the chance.''

Jace was sitting in a chair near Alec's bed and he was holding his brother's cold hand when Cat came into the room with a strong drink for him because he was going to need it for what he was about to hear from her. 

'' Jace could you ring isabelle and put her on speaker phone as I need to ask you both something urgently please?''

jace grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and pressed speed dial for her number and pressed the speaker button.

'' Jace what is it?''

''No it's Cat is it safe to talk?

'' yes its just clary here with me in the office''

'' good well I need both of you to allow me to put Alec into a magical coma immediately. Now if I do this there is a slight chance that he won't ever come back from it. because it can make the person's own mind think that they are living a better and happier place. Now of course we would still have to keep up the daily blood treatments for his body. But if I am being honest here I am more worried about his metal state. He is really in a dangerous catatonia state.''

Jace could hear both girls crying so he asked the question for them?

'' Cat would he bring him out?''

'' Yes only he could bring him back''. 

'' DO IT please''.

Cat looked at jace and said

'' I am really sorry for this jace''

just as he was going to ask her what she was sorry about.

Cat dropped the glamour that she had on Alec. So that no one could see his real fragile state.

He was still in bed but his arms had been tired to the bed and he had fresh bite marks on his body where he had used his own teeth. And his eyes they were glazed over they looked dead and they weren't focused on anything. and he was mumbling something. Seeing his brother like this shattered any will power that he had to not finally break down.

'' we are coming over jace''

jace couldn't speak right now so cat did .

''No ! give me two hours and then you come back. you don't want to see him like this.'' 

'' Jace look why don't you go and have a long hot shower and put a change of clothes on while I put Alec into the coma .''

'' Ok thanks cat if your sure that you don't need me for anything?''

'' No it's all good I will put him completely under before I moved them from his arms. But thank you for offering to stay for this''

''Jace the bathroom is third on the right.''

'' Thanks''

Just as he reached the bathroom his phone went off with a text message from clary. He opened it to read it .

'' I'm sorry for your loss. I am here if you need to talk'' 

'' Thank you just watch her for me o'k and I love you.'' 

'' I will and I love you too.'' 

he put the phone down and started to take his dirty and bloody clothes off and and turned the water on and climbed in under the hot boiling water as he needed to feel something. 

Cat slowly but very carefully started to let her magic flow into his body making everything go into a relaxing sleep. after a few minutes of it she could see that his hands had loosen and his fingers weren't so tight thankfully his whole body was giving in to the sedation. just as his eyes started to close shut she noticed a single tear fall away. 

she leaned down and kissed his forehead and held his hand and whispered into his ear. 

'It's O'K just 'Have a really good sleep and when you wake up! we will all still be here for you'' with that she watched him fall into a deep sleep. silently hoping that he would wake up again one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is put into a magical coma as he is in a bad way and it's the only way to make sure that he's still here!
> 
> Poor Jace is first up with the blood again! but many more will come forward in time. 
> 
> Poor Maryse's heart is broken at seeing her baby like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe.
> 
> please don't copy from this site.

By the time that he had came back to his brother's new room cat had put him into a magical coma and his arms were completely free of the straps that had been holding them down. Cat had been in the treatment room getting it all set up and cleaned ready for tomorrow. When she heard a knock on the door by him as he didn't feel comfortable enough to just walk in.

'' Come in Jace! you don't need to knock''.

'' Catarina thank you for letting me have a shower it helped a lot so thank you! I just went to have a look at him and he's smiling why is that?.''

'' I had wondered if this would happen! you see when someone is in such a state as your brother was in when we found him today and then to be put into a magical coma like I have done. Well sometimes in the worst cases they can go back into a happier time in their fragile mind. So I would say that he's with magnus somewhere. And that worries me if I am being honest.''

''Catarina why are you worried that he's in a happy place within his own mind?''

''Well sadly if magnus never comes back and brings your brother out of this magical coma then you will never see him awake while your still alive that is!.'' 

''How long can he be like this physically and mentally cat?''.

''Well some people can be in a normal coma for years. But everyone is different. As for a magical one well he can be like this for centuries. But of course that still depends on his daily blood treatments and getting his lost muscle tone back to what it was for him.'' 

'' Well then lets get this blood treatments started because I need him to be happy and well and do you know what type of exercises would I need to do? for him bring back his muscle tone back while he's in the bed!''

'' I will find out for you! Now if you want to hop onto the bed so that I can hook up the Cannula to your arm.'' Once cat had got him all sorted she left the room and went to look up on the exercises for Alec. And she also tried to get in touch with her friend again. but still luck as it went straight to message bank. she then called Raphael to see if he had been in contact with him at all. After a few rings he answered. 

'' Hi Catarina how is he doing?''

'' He's bad ! I had to put him into a magical coma sadly ! and now its a waiting game for his family. Have you heard from him at all?''.

'' Oh Fuck! really that could be centuries for him. And no I haven't! my calls are going unanswered each time I try him. I really have no idea where he has gone too! Cat do you have any idea what actually caused this break up and his reaction to walk away from us without a goodbye ?''

'' Well I think our friend found out somehow on what Alec was planning to do and sadly he didn't want it. which I cant understand! because we both know that magnus did want that with him. But he was never going to be so selfish and tell the boy that. So once I feel happy enough to leave the house and Alec. Then I plan to find out some way on how this mess ever bloody happen.''

He had been just resting his eyes when he heard his phone going off in the back pocket of his jeans. so he carefully moved his free hand and reach for his phone. seeing that it was unknown number he was a bit unsure to answer it but then he thought that it might be the institute.

'' Hello Jace it's Andrew under hill how is he doing? 

'' hello Andrew is something wrong ?''

'' No everything is fine here ! I just wanted to know how my friend was doing ? and to find out if I can come and donate my blood for him where do I come?''

'' Well thank you Andrew that means a lot to us! when we have a roster sorted out then I will be in touch to let you know when you can come here and donate. We are staying with a friend for some time. So I will ask her when its a good time. Also could you please pass on a new message to my sister for me. Tell her that she needs to bring our mother with her when she comes back tonight! as we need to tell her everything and make some decisions.''

'' of course I will go and tell her right now and if we need you then I will call you personally!''

''Thanks Andrew''. 

with that their call was ended.

Cat walked back into the treatment room holding a big glass of orange juice for him as he had decided to do two bags in the one go.

'' Thanks Cat! Alec's friend just called me to ask if he could come and donate his blood.''

Andrew headed for the office to pass on the new message when his phone got a text message so he pulled it out of his back pocket to see what his man had to say .

'' Hey beautiful are you free 2 tlk?''

Andrew quickly replied .

'' hey baby give me thirty minutes and call me o'k '' 

'' o'k''

Andrew walked faster to the office door and knock and opened it .

'' hello ladies I just got off from your brother. he wanted me to tell you that when you go back to them. he wants you to get your mum too as you all need to make some decisions. I can stay on for the night so that you can go now. I will go and mark myself back on shift.''

'' Thank you Andrew you are a great friend''

Andrew shuts the door and heads for the ops centre to resign in on the computer as back on shift and then heads over to Maddie to tell her that he's going on a coffee break and that he will be in the garden . Then he heads to the kitchen to make a coffee to drink. before heading to the garden for some privacy . As he is waiting for his boyfriend's call he finds himself thinking back to that first day that he had got to meet the famous Alec lightwood the well known Archer of the shadow hunter world. He had also heard all the chatter that had been going around the many Institutes about The dark and tall and yes even good looking man. he had come to consider Alec a very dear friend and he will miss him terribly around the building every day. maybe they could still meet for their daily chats but just in a different place one day when he is better hopefully.

Just then his phone rang out so he answered it straight away needing to hear his voice badly.

'' Hey Beautiful! just wanting to say hi and that I love you !! and tell you sadly that I will be home later than normal tonight! So maybe we could have a later dinner is that alright you?''

His heart still skipped a beat every time that he was called that by this man.

''Yes it's fine with me as I will be working later now as we are busier than normal here today . so lets say around midnight so that we both have time to be home. He wanted to say more but it wasn't his job.'' But what his boyfriend told him next was about to make him consider telling him later tonight.

you see Andrew has been secretly dating a fellow warlock by the name of Lorenzo Rey only Alec and magnus knew this so far as they wanted to keep their relationship just between them as it was only year old.

''Andrew has it been anything to do with Alec or Magnus by any chance?''

''I don't know! why do you say that baby?''

'' Well I have been getting phone calls all day from very mad and slightly confused clients of The high warlock of Brooklyn as they have all received fire messages from him saying that he has stepped down from the job and to get in contact with the soon to be newly appointed high warlock. And then just two hours ago I got a fire message about a meeting. which why I am going to be later for dinner tonight.''

Andrew was slightly worried now about a lot of things now. But he still wouldn't say anything except to say.

'' Well if I did! I still can't actually! As it's not my job ! sorry honey!''

'''' Alright well please be safe and careful over there and I will see you later tonight at home''

''I promise! and that goes for you too my love.''

Maryse was making her self a hot drink to have with her late lunch as she had got rather busy today. it was nice but now she's way behind with the unpacking of all the new stock. So she is hoping to get into the many boxes of books after she has eaten her lunch. Izzy knew that the door would be unlocked and still open even though the sign did say closed for lunch. So she opened it and walked in but she did lock it behind her this time and changed the sign to ''closed for the day''.

''Hey Mum!''

'' Back here honey I 'm in the kitchen do you want a hot drink?''

Izzy walked into the back room/kitchen to see that today her mum was eating alone. normally Luke would be here with her. but thankfully he wasn't.

''Hey Mum! how's it been today ? your eating later than normal has it been a good day?''

'' yes honey I have been so busy since I first opened this morning. my plan is to get into the boxes next. Any way what brings you here today'' 

''Mum I need you to close up for the day and come with me now as we have to go and meet up with jace as we have something to show and tell you.'' while she grabbed her mother's bag and shop keys. seeing that she was getting scared at her daughter's words.

''Isabelle is this about Alec?''

''yes mum now we need to move as jace is waiting for us!'' with that said her lunch was forgotten and they were running for the door. just as they bolted the door jace sent a message saying to go to the alleyway near the coffee shop for the opened portal in thirty minutes time.

The whole time that they were rushing to the alley way maryse was getting really worried and sacred that they weren't going to either the institute or to the loft so where was her baby boy.

Thirty minutes later she was being pulled into portal after being told to think of Alec. 

Maryse didn't even realise that she was being pulled into a room and she didn't hear or see jace. But all she could see was her little boy laying in a bed but some thing was terribly wrong with this whole picture. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly Maryse finds out what has happened. And she told by both jace and isabelle what they have already got in plan for him.
> 
> Catarina is seeing something happening to Alec/ Gidon . And poor madzie comes home earlier as she had a bad dream and feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe Angels. 
> 
> please don't copy from this site.

Twenty Minutes Later both Maryse and Izabelle were standing in a bed room and they were trying to not loose control of their emotions as they saw a Brother and Son laying in a strange bed and without a single rune on his body sleeping with a smile on his face . And jace was sitting in a chair just resting with a large of orange juice and a bandage wrapped around his arm tightly and his eyes had been closed. Maryse quickly walked over and sat down on the other chair that suddenly appeared near the bed. As she leaned into the bed that had her baby boy sleeping in peacefully she finally found her voice somehow.

'' Could someone please tell me what is going on here? and why is he like this?''. Jace spoke as he could see that his sister was rather upset.

'' All that we know is that they fought about something which ended up with magnus breaking up with Alec and leaving town and also stepping down from his position. Alec was on his way back to the Institute and to us! When he was brutality attacked by a rogue of some vampires that was a payback to magnus for what he had done to Camille. We were told that he had no real chance to fight back as they had him to the ground! before he would even realized what was happening to him. And just as he was loosing Conscious they forced him to drink. And since we found out I have been donating blood for him while he was staying with someone else. But today he found out about magnus and he didn't take it well. He was found in the bath tub with slit wrists and thighs! Thankfully Catarina has come to our aid. Sadly she had to put him into a deep magical coma for some time as his mental state is not good. I'm am so sorry that I didn't know that he was in trouble I did this to your son and brother! But what's worse is that I did this to my own Parabatai !! When I felt it happen I should double checked with him to make sure that he was o'k but I didn't because I just thought that maybe he had decided to put the rune on his chest now instead of next month. And now we might get to to talk or see him awake unless magnus comes back to town.''

'' WHAT!!! hearing this she broke down crying. 

Catarina came into the room at hearing the loud crying. Izzy ran to her pleading for her to get him back here now.

''I can't get him to come back as sadly I don't know where he has gone too!! He has even blocked my magic from tracking him. I am terribly sorry for what has happened between my stupid dear friend and this dear boy that both madzie and I have come to love so dearly! I promise to everyone here in this room that I will take care of him daily. And with your help jace we can get him ready physically for the day that he wakes up again. Because I know that he will come back one day! he always does eventuality. But He's hurting and no doubt mad with himself!! so he won't be back for some time! Sadly I can say that it will centuries. I just wish that they had both not been keeping secrets from each other.'' 

Maryse was holding her son's cold hand and she was just watching him sleep. It broke her heart to find out that he would be like this for some time. just waiting for the day that magnus would come back and wake it up hopefully.

Cat could tell what she was thinking from the worried look on her face. So she spoke up to tell her what she had in mind.

''Maryse I know that it's hard to hear and think about leaving him behind like this. But I promise that he won't be alone as madzie and I will take care of him while he is under my roof and should he wake up on his own without any contact from him. Then I have a second apartment that he can live in under my glamour as he waits for the return of magnus. But should he want to leave this town then we will go with him too.'' 

Everyone was crying at hearing these words from a person that had no real connection to the family only for a little girl that was saved one day from the man that was currently smiling about something. Maryse took a deep breath a few times to get her emotions under control and then she let go of his hand to place it very gently back onto the bed and she got up from the chair and walked over to Catarina and made the movement to go into a hug.

'' Thank you so much for doing this ''.

'' Your welcome Maryse! your son means the world to us too.''

'' Mum!

We have set up a bank account for him under the name of Giden bane and we were going to attached our accounts to his so that he could have money on hand. we also bought a new phone and set it up with our numbers already in the contacts. And I wanted him to have really good clothes for when they have their reunion. because vampires are known for being very sexy. And we need to all sit down and work out a good storyline for why Alec won't be coming back to work as today I had a sudden appearance from the Inquisitior and she already knew about magnus being gone and that Alec has a month to move on from the warlock and be in the office next month as every Institute will be getting a monthly visit by her and he isn't there when she just turns then he will lose his job..''

Jace didn't really want to say it out loud but there wasn't really any other choice after all as his brother was in fact DEAD.

'' I hate the fact that I am even saying this but we need to work out a way that he dies and loses his runes so that the clave can witness his body like it is now. And then we can set up a blood treatment roster for him. I mean being that he is not a shadow hunter any longer. And sadly he won't get a true shadow hunter funeral.

Cat had gone out of the room so that they could have a private discussion about Alec and she also wanted to check her phone for any messages from magnus but still sadly nothing. So she decided to go and get the second blood bag as she had noticed that the first one was nearly done when she left the room just now. So she came back into the bedroom holding the bag of the blood at first glance she didn't notice anything but as she was changing the cannula drip in his arm she suddenly noticed some kind of shadow appearing over his whole body and she could feel a slight change in the room now. As she was changing it her magic slowly reached out over Alec's body just to make sure that he was alright. But suddenly she found herself being pushed back and eventually blocked out. 

'' Thankfully both clary and Andrew have already stepped up and are planning to come tomorrow but we will need plenty more.''

Cat had been so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the front door being opened or that her name was being called but when she heard someone screaming in pain at seeing her best friend and calling his name over and over again. It quickly brought her out of her mind.

Seeing her baby on ground crying broke her heart and changed her mind about not saying anything just yet. she just hoped that it was right about what she was feeling and seeing at the moment.

'' Honey why are you home earlier?''

'' I had a bad dream about uncle magnus and I just had a horrible feeling about something bad was going to happen to them both'' As she looked around to find him but he wasn't here but she could see three other people all sitting down.

'' Mum who are they?''

'' well lets see! we have Maryse who is Alec's mother. And then its Isabelle who is his sister. And then Jace who is his brother.''

'' Mummy where uncle magnus?''

'' oh honey he got very mad with us and he had go away for a bit'' 

'' o'k!'' with that she was running out the room quickly only to come back carrying a book and walking over to the bed looking at her mother to ask with a look.

'' yes but be very careful and gentle of his arm that has the needle in it o'k honey''

'' I will I promise!'' and with that said she slowly and carefully crawl up the bed and snuggled into his good side kissing his cheek hello and proceeded to open the book while saying to him.

'' It was chapter 21 that was going to be next!.'' After a few lines had been read aloud did it really sink in just how close these two were and that this was their special time together so they got up and kissed his cheek each saying that they'd be back tomorrow. 

They found cat in the kitchen doing some research about something but no one asked as they just thought that she was reading for work

'' Catarina ! How can we ever repay you and your beautiful daughter for what you are doing for my family?''

" Well considering what my friend has gone and done without even giving Alec a simple chance to even explain. I wouldn't blame any of you if you say no to this one favour of mine. But I do ask for all of you to just give him a chance to explain his reasons for what he has done when he comes back if it's sooner'' 

Maryse spoke for everyone.

'' we will ! could you call us if anything does change please?'' 

'' of course I will but if anyone wants to come back please do just text me and I will open the portal for you.''

'' Thank you I will come back tomorrow some time after work.''

''Jace tell them to be ready at the steps at 2pm please and to think of Alec's friendship''

'' will do'' and with that a portal was opened for the steps of the Institute. 

Two hours later when cat went in to take out the cannula from his arm she found her daughter sleeping snuggled into his body so she very quietly moved to the side that she needed and started to take it out gently not wanting to hurt him. when she turned back around with wipes to clean any blood from the wound. She noticed that it was already healed up and a strange gold rune was appearing on his arm. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo Rey is summoned to a secret council meeting in a secret destination thinking that its a job interview.  
> He is shocked to find out that his boyfriend's best friend own father is sadly behind Everything bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe Angels.   
> please don't copy from this site.   
> # BRING BACK SHADOW HUNTERS#  
> # SAVE SHADOW HUNTERS#

Somewhere in Idris a deep secret meeting was happening between some people such as clave members and circle and even a few warlocks and one female Seelie via Zoom of course! And the main topic of the weekly meetings was the same over the last two years. The down fall of the most dangerous couple in their world and that was Alec lightwood and Magnus Bane. 

'' Well What did you find out today with the surprised arrival at the Institute? And how did he act when you told him that we already knew about the warlock leaving town?''

''Well it was your daughter that I had the meeting with as it seems that he's currently sick at home! So I told her to pass it on that the clave will allow him a month to move on and to be here for a meeting in a month's time or he should expect to be replaced. So they either don't know yet or they are hiding his dead body.''

'' Well that is very interesting to hear! shall we go to our meeting to offically welcome the new High warlock of Brooklyn and to let everyone see who's behind it all.''

'' This should be good!''

The meeting had been put back to a later start as they had to wait for some people to arrival so everyone was just wandering around and catching up.

Lorenzo was currently in the Toilets when he heard the door open and some people came in already talking about something very interesting so he stayed silent and just listened.

''I really didn't think that the whole plan would run so smoothly when it was first discussed that day in the coffee shop.''

''Yea! who would have thought that clave members would ever lower them selves to work with people like us! just so they could take one of their own''

Just then the door opened again and a new voice spoke up.

'' Hey guys! What's going on here?''

''Hey Nate!! Can we just say that your work was just outstanding man! I wish I had been there in the room to witness the fall of the great magnus bane as you informed him that his own lover was planning to kill him next month.''

''Yea thanks! He was so mad to think that he'd been fooled again. He was so grateful to me for letting him know what the great Alec lightwood was working on behind his back. I told him that I had only met the shadow hunter one time and said that I would help someone to kill one of my own. no matter much money that I was offered from him. When I left his Loft he was absolutely furious so I can only imagine what went on in that building when he came home that night. But what he didn't know was that it was all a complete lie from me. As I had never met the guy. But I payed a lot of money by the big boss to make this happen quickly as he told me that we he was running out of time so I did! ''

'' Does anyone know who this big boss is that we are all working for to help him to bring down a very powerful couple?.''

Just as someone was going to answer the question. there was a message sent threw to all their phones saying

''PLEASE COME TO THE MEETING ROOM AS IT'S ABOUT TO BEGIN THANK YOU!''

So they all quickly left for the meeting room not realizing that they had all been heard by someone hiding in one of the many stalls. 

Lorenzo waited till he heard the door shut and then he quickly came out and washed his hands and headed straight for the same room. Thankfully he wasn't well known just yet as he hadn't been living here in New York very long. And till today he's only been doing magical potions for all his many clients that he's had for centuries money was good. But being the high warlock of Brooklyn the money would be great that's for sure. But could he do this knowing what he had overheard in the men's Toilet just now. Because the only reason he's even here is to replace Magnus Bane who had held the position for some time now. 

It wasn't till everyone was seated at the large table did they all realize who had just walk in the room was currently seated at the head of the table for the meeting . finally everyone was going to see and met the big boss who was behind this whole takedown that started two years ago.

'' Good Afternoon everyone thank you for coming at such short notice! But we have wonderful news that we received last week which was the offical resignation of Magnus Bane as the high warlock of Brooklyn and I believe that we have nathen to thank for that happening so quickly so thank you young man. 

Most of the people were cheering or clapping at the news even his own people seemed so happy about hearing this news who was one of their own. It was shocking to witness for Lorenzo even though they have long history with each other. This wasn't right. But he was here to become the new Warlock of the town and if he was to say no then who else would it be. And just maybe it would be easier to find out what's the end game with this harsh takedown. He just prayed that his boyfriend would be O'K with finding out that his best friend's own father was behind it all. 


End file.
